


Teenage Dream

by mysticalflute



Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalflute/pseuds/mysticalflute
Summary: All Emma Swan had ever wanted was freedom. Neal Cassidy promises that to her.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan
Series: Swanfire Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Teenage Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Teenage Swanfire

Freedom.

All Emma Swan had wanted in her life was freedom. Freedom from the system, freedom from her foster siblings that loved nothing more than to steal what little earthly possessions she had, freedom from the pitiful gazes by her foster parents when yet another little girl was adopted, but 17 year old Emma Swan was left behind.

So she gave up - she’d be 18 later this year anyway, who would want her with only a few months to spare? - and ran, tasting freedom for the first time in her life.

And then she met him.

Stealing a car had been her boldest move yet, and it had all nearly come crashing down in moments because she hadn’t thought to check the back seat.

But it hadn’t, and instead of being totally alone… Emma had a partner in crime.

A box of Pop Tarts here, a travel size bottle of mouthwash there. They were small things, but things they needed to survive.

Mostly. There was that swan keychain Neal had managed to nick from a gas station that Emma adored.

They’d parked at a beach for the night, sitting on the hood of the bug and watching the sunset as they savored the Burger King they’d been able to afford that night.

“Just a little longer baby,” Neal said softly to her. “And we’ll be home.”


End file.
